Super Rio II: Rise of a New Rio Army: World of Light Ep1-10
by Th3AscensionYuNgJaY
Summary: Blu is still alive, but not just him. The old gnag is back from the dead and found a new Army to defeated Karrer once again. The Brawl brothers are joined with the Rio Army to fight their world Back! And The Brawl Brothers had lost their friends by the hands of a stronger enemy named, Galeem. But Few Brawl Bros luckily escapes. Will these Two forces able to have success from war?
1. Ch1 Saved by a Young Star Warrior

_**Super Rio II- Rise of a New Rio Army/ Battle of the Destiny And the World Of Light. **_

**Chapter 1 **_**Saved by a young Star Warrior. **_

_**A/N; The events of Super Rio - Age of Destiny...**_

After Blu said his last good bye to his family and his friends, and after he 'kissed' Jewel and threw her up in the air with joyfulness. But in readily, he realize that she wasn't there. Afterwards, he leaded against the tree and as his eyes closed for the last time, and he took his last breath before his body slumped as it became, _**lifelessly, still**_... Suddenly, a portal opens in front of him, was a genderless male pink ball figure, who grabbed him by the talons and carried him to the portal, while closing the portal behind him. Meanwhile, He somehow healed by a Plant Sunflower Queen named, Sunfire. Finally latter afterwards, awakened by shocked.

"What!? Wh-! am I dead?" said Blu surprises as he looks at the Queen. "No, but luckily, I found you." She remarked, "But? How do you saved my life?" Blu asked with curiously. "Because I'm a demigod." She answered, and continues discussing herself. "My Name is Sunfire and I'm the Gradian Plant and you're the last hope and Kirby as well." "But who's Kirby." Blu said in confusion. She softly pointed at the pink ball figure, but Blu realize that he's Kirby. However, Blu glared at him, and Kirby made a happy expression and a cute appearance to him. Eventually, Blu was finding it cute for him. But wasn't sure or what's going on. "Your Highness, I just want to know is WHAT THE HECK! IS GOING ON!" He screamed, furiously.

"Easy. Okay, allow me to explain." "Sorry! I just got startled umm...sometimes..." he blushed.

"Anyway, A Ruthless King, Named Arthur, who was the King of the Mushroom Kingdom. Because, he only cares about his kingdom. But if those who criticize him or his Kingdom and his people who had followed him, would be either executed or rot in prison forever. However, his life was changed. He was chosen by the Phoenix Gods, also gifted a Fire Element because his leadership and cared for the others around him, but He helped by Meta Knight and King Dede, Jaír, Marts the Wizard, Leo the Rabid Wizard and Cluedo the Rabbit Blacksmith also the Founder of Equestria was Clover the Clever also the Black Owl kingdom, King Vegan and Queen Susan Also Knightfly the Spix Warrior and Chrisly the Blue Jay Warrior. all of them had shed their own blood to their own families from the Generation to the next. But your world is in danger by the hands of Karrer." "I Defeated him. How?!" said Blu in shocked once again.

"He's still alive and you're the legendary hero. I'll be counting on your journey ahead of you. Understand?" Blu nodded softly, suddenly a portal opens up once a again. But will Blu and Kirby will be going their own Journey to defeat _**Galeem**_ **and** _**Karrer**_**...**


	2. Ch2 Pikmin Plant Lover

_**Chapter 2 Pikmin Plant Lover..**_.

_**One Year ago after Alex's Death and killed by Killed Jameson, Kelly and 'Sienna.'**_

"Well, the tale has spread." said Sienna as she glared at Karrer. "You'll pay for what you've done! YOU! evil COWARD!" Suddenly, Sienna launched herself at Karrer and she began fighting him that which gave the rest of the Rio Army time to escape with the three Gunderson siblings as well as Alondra going first before everyone else following, while Jewel and Eduardo were about to follow when they saw the most horrifying thing happen.

Karrer was blocking or dodging nearly every punch and kick that Sienna aimed at him before he grabbed Sienna by the neck as he looked at Jewel and Eduardo, who could only watch on in horror, as he used his talons, scratching her body brutally, and then snapped Sienna's neck, and he dropped her lifeless body to the ground much to Jewel's sadness and rage.

"_**Mom!, NOOOOOOO**_!" screamed Jewel as she angrily glared at Karrer. "_**I'LL KILL! YOU!, I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ She continues screaming.

"Jewel, come on, we need to go" said Eduardo as he grabbed his screaming daughter. "We have to go, Now!". Eduardo said jumping through the portal, Jewel in his grasps and Jewel had tears streaming down her face as she watched one of the portal close before arriving back into the forest of Rio through the other end of the portal, where she was comforted by Blu and their children. Karrer, who had watched the portal close, smiled at the fact that he is winning against the Rio Army, and he turned his attention to his army as he gave the signal that it was time for an all-out assault on the Rio Army and it's allies with victory and peace being at stake for both sides. However, Sienna saw Karrer's army marched to somewhere, leaving Sienna to have a blood loss from her injury, but knowing she was going to died by any minute. Afterwards, accepting the fate of death. A racket named S.S Dolphin crashed landed from a planet, which was unknown. Also followed by a flying yellow damaged Onion crashed landed as well. Thereby, causing the teleportation entrance which appeared little yellow figures. Then coming across Sienna's lifeless body. But obviously not knowing she was dead, however, decided to take her to the Yellow Onion. Therefore, The yellow figures canes Sienna in Yellow Onion, and ejected as a seed consisting of only her head and a small stem with leaf yet, Yellow figures stood there and watched the Female Spix Macaw's stem on top of its self was on the ground, and becoming one of their own kinds. Latterly, from the S.S Dolphin Rocket. Which suddenly opens the entrance of the Starship. A Captain named, Captain Olimar; his appearance was three short brown tufts hair in his head and wears a beige spacesuit, decorated with red lines and red gloves, and a spacesuit. When he got out the S.S Dolphin, he saw his loyal plant animal life creatures, but another name for short, 'Pikmin.' "What!" said Olimar surprised, when he saw the Female Spix Macaw was on the ground. Therefore, he quickly use his whistle, and blowed it loudly allowing the Yellow Pikmin Group to follow him, As he did. He approached to Sienna's Stem, and forcefully pulls the stem. And Then, he finally got Sienna out of the ground. But she was somehow recovered from her injury, and relief from being alive. However, she was choking the dirt. "Oh my! Ma'am! You're choking! Come on, Just Breathe!" Captain Olimar demands, and she tried to listen, but he puts his hands on her feathered chest, trying to make pressure from the stomach to get the dirt out of her throat. "Come On!" He continues screaming. After that, He successfully pressured the dirt out of Sienna's Stomach. She finally started breathing again. "Oh~...Thank you...Human..." Sienna said coughing uncontrollably, and thanking him for saving her life. "So, Why in the hell!? these things did that to me?" She frowned at Olimar. "I'm very sorry, Ma'am. 'cause you see. it's the Pikmin. But they think you're a leader." "Well, Yes, I am a formerly Co-Chief." Explaining her general information about her. "Because You're a dominated bird like birds like you. But Humans are the highest top of the food chain, umm~ Well, it's my theory...Biology." He explained, "Yes, Human, I guess it make sense..." said Sienna, rubbing her hair softly. Causing both of them to blush in awkwardness. "Anyway, let me introduce myself." He said, Sienna nodded. "My name is Captain Olimar. I'm the family of two Children, and a Wife, and the Leader of the Pikmin."

"Well, I'm the Wife of Eduardo, and the Mother of a Daughter, Named Jewel." She answered.

"And the Father of-?! Oh my!" He didn't explained his own two children's names said it in shock, and he notices Sienna's bloody scar from the fight of Karrer the Hyacinth Macaw; her scar was full of flowers, vines and grass in her wounds. And she quickly notices. Therefore, she was about to say something, but suddenly. She was floating in front of Captain Olimar, who was surprised at this reaction. However, The Yellow Pikmin group then, cheered her on and jumps around happily Eventually, her appearances were glowing with green lights out of her, and Again her scar was full of flowers, grasses and vines. And the eyes were still green, but more lighter than usual, and finally. A flowery crown tiara on her head. Afterwards, she had a dream, which was coming from the future about Jewel. "NOO! JEWEL!" Sienna cries in agony. "What happen?" Olimar asked.

"It's my Daughter, Jewel And COME ON! OLIMAR! I NEED YOUR ARMY OF PIKMIN POWER!"

Sienna screamed, as she landed on the ground and ran to the decision of Karrer's Army. Also, was follow by the Yellow Pikmin Group. "Well! OKAY! But wait! I to catch! UP! PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Olimar followed Sienna and the Yellow Pikmin group. But However, They need to find Sienna's allies, The Rio Army, but Captain Olimar was not knowing what's he up to. Who knows what will happen to Captain Olimar and Sienna...

_**To Be Continue...**_


	3. Ch3 Fire against World Domination 1-2

_**Chapter 3 Fire against World Domination P1-P2.../ Jaime and Jewel Vs Karrer**_

_**Warning /!\ This may be different from Age of Destiny because, i'm following the stories based on "Bad Blood" and also**_

"_**Into the Rio-verse. But this may contain swearing languages so beware...**_

_**This is right after Sienna was 'Killed' and Jewel was trying to have Revenge on Karrer because of 'killing' her Mother.**_

_**After Few Months after Alex's Death From Marco. After Kelly, Jameson and 'Sienna' were Killed off by Karrer. And even, Jaime heard the Incident. But after he find his Fire Powers, He remembered trying to find his very long time Master Trainer named, Eduardo, and hoping to join the Rio Army before Karrer's Army were marching...**_

* * *

_**A flashback But Obviously, it's Jaime the Blue Jay's Flashback...**_

"_Shit! Where's the Blue Tribe?!_" Jaime thought. Afterwards, he saw Karrer's Army was marching somewhere else. And then, as he was about to move on, but cleverly. But stepping across a horrific discovery. He saw a bunch of dead Spix Macaws, and were body piles of them, shocked about this. Also, he heard his two close friends named, Aerie the female Sunflower and Jessie the Blue Throat Macaw who were running after him, but because, they only had cared for his own safety.

"DUDE, Come back! It's dangerous! That Dude will KILL YOU!" Jessie screamed loudly, convincing him to come back. "Hey, JAIME! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Aerie scream as she managed to catch him by one of his talons. Tumbling down on his talons.

But, he got up on his knees, and he angrily glared at his two friends and said. "ENOUGH!" Jaime screamed out on top of his lungs from anger which was basically his friends. "Please, You'll get hurt." said Aerie softly. "Just don't do it, Man. But please don't do this. You're gonna die." both Aerie and Jessie has their own worries because of not lose their own only closest friend. But then, Jaime just sighed and explained.

"Look Guys, I know it's dangerous, but It's important for me to learn my own primary powers, and I just have to do it...again,"

"But..." both Aerie and Jessie said before saying anything else but they were interrupted by Jaime with the words.

"_**It's My Destiny,"**_ Jaime said softly as he ran to the forest. "_Well, then...good luck, Old friend." "Fine then, and good luck, pal." _Both Aerie and Jessie thought. As Jaime ran away from fewer miles away from his friends, which was few minutes ago. He notices a Rocket was downwards from the ground, but suddenly, he heard commotions from a Female Spix Macaw and a male midget astronaut were running around everywhere. But the midget astronaut was constantly whined about taking a break. But he had been suddenly, bumped accidentally into a familiar face, which he knows who she was. "OWW!" She yelped, but eventually, she then glared with amazement to him, knowing Jaime was grownup into a twenty year old bird (Human Years).

"Jaime?" She questioned. "Is that you? I..I can't believe that you grown so much."

"Sienna, is that you?" He questioned as well. "But where's the Rio Army, I just need to see your Husband." However, Sienna wasn't worried about her husband right now, but she was only worried about her daughter, Jewel. "I have a strong feeling she's going to fight Karrer! But Jaime, It's a very long story, but come on! we don't have much time! We got to find Jewel!" Still frightened, Jaime quickly had knowledge of knowing where Karrer's Army marched at. "I know where Karrer went at! Come on, and follow me!" He blurred out. Then, Jaime, Sienna, The yellow pikmin group and Captain Olimar, and still not knowing what's going on. Nevertheless, he never questioned to them nor about the planet he was currently in. But still, keeping his mouth shut until he knows where he' at. Meanwhile, after she knocks out her husband, Blu, and finishing her task, Jewel began to fly away from the others without leaving a word to them and soon realizing that she was going to fight Karrer and his army alone.

But without them noticing her as she tried to find Karrer without much luck and she was just about to fly towards the edge of the forest of Rio when she saw an whole army of Hyacinth Macaws, both male and female alike. But most of all, it was when she saw Karrer, flying at the head of his army, with the sight of Karrer, making Jewel angry as she remembered her. And then, Karrer saw Jewel and he chuckled to himself, knowing that Jewel has come to fight him out of anger and revenge, before he sent a quarter of his army at her with the male Hyacinth Macaw soldiers started charging at Jewel, who began to slaughter them without mercy much to Karrer's surprise. He didn't expect Jewel to actually kill his soldiers and he began to smile at the fact that it was exactly what he wanted Jewel to do as it showed that her anger as well, and as her thirst for revenge for what Karrer had done to her mother has taken control of her with the thought making Karrer smile even more. But out of the box, Jaime, Sienna, Captain Olimar and The Yellow Pikmin group had successfully found Karrer's base. But little they didn't have known, yet still surprised with Jewel, who was facing a whole army of Spix Hyacinths. Eventually, killing the last of the Quarter of Karrer's army, which Karrer had sent at her as she focused her attention on the guy himself and Karrer prepared himself for a fight that would rock the Amazon rainforest to it's core and the two from their own glory of winning. Both Jewel and Karrer looked at each other from across the forest floor.

"You will pay for what you did to my mother, you big coward." said Jewel as her anger grew. "I will make sure that your death, is slow and painful."

"Very well, go ahead and try, my dear enemy" said Karrer as he smiled at Jewel's angry state. "Besides, you won't win against me, alone" That only got Jewel more angry as she glared at Karrer before charging at him and the two began to fight with Jewel having the upper hand at first as she began to throw punches at him as well as kicking him much to Karrer's annoyance as he began fighting back, while Sienna didn't realized her daughter had snapped.

"_Oh dear." _ Sienna thought as she witnessed her daughter's rage because of _Hatred. _Meanwhile, and after few punches have given, Karrer managed to grab Jewel by her neck as he began punching her stomach until Jewel managed to fire an energy beam at his stomach which sent the guy flying into a tree and injuring him in the process as he slowly became angry with the full intention of killing Jewel. The two fought again and this time it was Karrer, who had the upper hand, as he grabbed Jewel by the neck again and he began slamming her down to the ground repeatedly before slamming her to the ground for the last time and he began punching Jewel in the face and stomach as well, leaving Jaime to his thoughts of his own, having glimpses from the fight, meanwhile, Jewel tried to defend herself, but, she couldn't defend herself from a barrage of punches to her face and stomach as her strength was slowly being drained from her and she was getting closer to being killed by the very bird, who killed her "mother" and kidnapped her children. Finally Karrer stopped and he put his wing on Jewel's chest as he began absorb Jewel's power with the effort making Jewel scream out in pain while Karrer grew more powerful in strength as he did, eventually, released his wing from Jewel's chest and he grabbed Jewel by the neck again, but, this time, with his talons.

"Nooo!" Sienna screamed as her daughter was getting choked, afterwards, crying in tears. Jaime didn't believe what he had scene.

"JEWEL! NO!" he screamed in agony, but Jewel eventually heard his cry. _Jaime__. _Jewel though as the strength of Karrer's talons squeezing her neck became too much for Jewel as she felt the air and life being sucked out of her while remembering how far she has come from falling in love with Blu to having children with him as well as going on many adventures with him, this being her last thought as she eventually _**died from suffocation**_, but Jaime begins to feel hatred to Karrer himself. He clenches his wings even having slighted tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" Jaime yelled as he remembered both of them had romantic feelings to Jewel from their younger years.

"That was my old girlfriend that he suffocated!" he said as his fire powers were energized by the hatred and anger that is given even lighted himself on fire. His appearance was flare from all around his body, and his curly hair was in fames. He quickly ran to Karrer. Karrer slightly glare at him, and was about to attempt to dodge his first attack from Jaime, unfortunately for him. He failed to attempting his dodge, but as a result, getting his beck bleed out from his mouth, and simply wiped the blood off and evilly smiled.

"Well, Kiddo, I'm impressed, you have a wonderful enthusiasm-" "SHUT THE HELL! UP! AND FACES ME! LIKE A MAN! YOU MURDERER!" He yelled. Karrer just smirked softly.

"Well, if your so strong then, prove me, Kid, and I shall see your unique powers AND FACE MY RAFT! FROM MY ARMY!" He yelled, and as his army went from different directions to him. The army charged at the young Blue Jay. Jaime begins to use his flame self-defense and uses his Flare Blitz to the Army and most of them were burned to death by him, meanwhile, while Karrer watches his follow enemy killing his army, asap, only leaving two Quarters of Karrer's Army terminated by Jaime. Somehow, Jewel was healed by her Mother's powers, and she was somehow got recovered.

"Mom?" said Jewel softly. "Mom!" said Jewel as she broken down in tears to her mother's stomach. "I thought you were dead." Jewel said having tears in her eyes, Sienna hugged her daughter. "Shh, it's okay. I'll be okay, my dear, i'm here." Sienna said as she patted Jewel's back. Suddenly, she realized that it's very dangerous to fight Karrer and his army alone. Due by the fact, she got killed.

"Mom, You need to waned Blu and the others." "Okay, Dear I'll." Sienna said with a claiming voice while her eyes were glowing lightly and she went to a unknown green portal, followed by Captain Olimar and the Yellow Pikmin group, but Jewel noticed that wasn't her teammate's portal but it was a different portal but before telling her it's the wrong portal. Unfortunately, she didn't had time to tell her. However, the portal closed it's self but, her power was restored by her mother's healing and noticing that around her surroundings, dead bodies of Karrer's army, eventually, saw Jaime, who was facing off the army and quickly decided to join the fight with Jaime against the army.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Ch4 Fire against World Domination 2-2

_**Chapter 4 Fire against World Domination P2-P2.../ Jaime and Jewel Vs Karrer**_

* * *

Jaime's fire powers buried the whole army, however, Karrer was still impressed and was getting angry in the same time, about his army getting killed off however, he wanted to get what Jaime wanted, anger."COME ON! IS THAT WHAT YOU GOT! COME FACES ME!" Jaime said screamingly. Karrer just smirked softly.

_He's perfect for my powers, but once I get my feathers on him. _Karrer thought snickering, therefore, Karrer decided to fall back his troops because determined on his army from being less and less troops. Soon after he regained his army, he slightly saw Jewel running towards to Jaime's direction, and then, Jaime sawed Jewel running towards him. But already known she's gonna join the fight with him.

"Hey, I know your not going to face the army alone." said Jewel as teased him little bit. Jaime just smiled softly at her and both of them got attention from Karrer, who was flying above them.

"Well, I see you two, whom knows each other from loving relations." Karrer said and even giggled loudly, making Jaime and Jewel pissed off, but they didn't even bothered messing around with him, eventually, Karrer quickly charged at Jaime from the air, grabbing him by the stomach and straight up through the air.

"Have fun with your impact sleepiness." Karrer said, smirking once again. Jewel decided to get something from the jungle, meanwhile, Jaime saw Jewel running away and even Karrer was caught attention from him also, witnessing Jewel running as well.

"Looks like your old admirer decided to run away because of being weak to fight." "NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Jaime yelled as he tried to free himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to escape from Karrer's strength, furthermore, he begins to fly downwards. Jaime inflamed himself, and started punching Karrer's face. After that, Karrer was burning from Jaime and couldn't get a hold of him, making Jaime loose from grabbing, but Jaime was able to overcome him. Therefore, both of them made a impact from the jungle floor, however, Jaime and Karrer survived.

"You're starting to annoy me!" Karrer exclaimed.

"Oh now, you're starting to admit your feelings, oww! am sorry. Did I hurt your feelins?" Jaime sarcastically said, but causing Karrer to feel angry. But Karrer was suddenly tied up by a vine onto the neck and soon enough, he found out it was Jewel who done it.

"This is what you get for killing my mother!" Jewel screamed as she forcefully strangled him, while holding the vines tightly. Jaime started uppercutting him by the beak and face multiple times, making him to have a lot of bruises and blood on his face, therefore, Karrer performs a powerful headbutt blow on his face, making him bleed from his upper forehead and revealing the bone from his head. Therefore, moving away from him. Then, Karrer turns around and punched Jewel in the face, thereby, Jewel moved away quickly as she fired small laser beams at him, unfortunately, was immune and not effective from the small blasts, subsequently, he violently picked her up by the neck, choking her once again.

"YOU WILL DIE AGAIN AND EVEN IF YOUR OLD ADMIRER IS A DIFFERENT SPECIES AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A BETTER MATE THEN A SPIX MACAW. WHAT A DISGRACE!" Karrer continues trying to be racist to Jewel, but as a result, Jewel charges a big beam in front of Karrer's face.

"No, but at least he can kick your ass." Jewel said as she fired her big laser beam, sending the Hyacinth Bird flying by few miles away from the Amazon Rainforest. After that, Jewel saw him laying down on a large rock, and then approaches to Jaime, who was in pain from his head and bleeding from it. Jewel started to kneel down in front him. "You're alright?" Jewel asked as she glared at his injury.

"No, I'm fine." Jaime muttered as he covered his head with his feathered wing, but there was still blood on it.

"Why did you come for me, fight for me. It's too dangerous. You would've been killed." said Jewel convincingly. Therefore, Jaime didn't care about his own safety, however, he knows why because of two reasons.

"No, my reason for coming here to join the Rio Army." Jaime mentioned.

"Yes, but why didn't you just move on and find them?" said Jewel as she was confused about why he joined her own personal fight, thereby, he sat up and explained why he did it. "Because, you're the only one who knows where they're at, but I will always know this for myself for sacrificing for you." Jaime explained.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked as she finally found out his answer by his reply. "'_If you love someone, you'll be willing to sacrifice your dreams for them. If they love you, they won't let you.'" _Jaime said seductively, afterwards of both of them got their faces closer to each other, and then, both Jaime and Jewel glared their eyes at each other.

"I liked you from the beginning when I first met you." Jewel said softly in a sweet tone. "You were still beautiful when I first saw you." Jaime said seductively as they had a passion kiss and even they'll still love each other to the end. Afterwards, Both of them had stopped kissing.

"So, what now?" Jaime asked. "Okay, I can take you to them, I know where they wh-!" Jewel didn't finish her sentence because, Karrer had quickly ran and slashed her stomach hard, causing her to collapsed on the ground.

_No! not again! _Jaime thought as he ran to Jewel, but he suddenly got tackled by Karrer and started punching his injured head but before getting his final blow. Jaime manages to use a powerful flame punch at Karrer's stomach. As a resulting, causing him to knocked him away from him. "Jewel! No!" Jaime said screaming as he went towards to Jewel, who was losing blood quickly.

"Jewel, Please! You can make it! Please!" Jaime cried in agony for his old girlfriend, however, she looked at him and noticing his tears on his cheeks.

"Jaime, It's okay." Jewel said as she put her wing on his face and cleared his tears off. "It's okay, don't cry. I'm _**still with**_ _**you no matter what**_." Jewel said as she passionately kissed him for the last time and Jaime eventually accepted her fate, she was gone now. But he wipes his tears off, meanwhile, Karrer witnessed Jewel's death and even smiled about it.

"Your life is worthless from the people you adored. That is a waste of time, Kid." Karrer said with a evil smiled. "No! NOO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" "So, what kid you just need to grow up from your imaginary life!" Karrer said mockingly.

"No, the people who I love the most have either got mudered or killed all because of other people like you." Jaime said but he continues explaining.

"All because of hate and jealously!"

"What, No!" Karrer continues to yell. "Yes, maybe. You're probably afraid to admitting your feelings. Because I was a loner and a lot of other people called me lonely or homosexual, you can!" "NOO! NOOOO!" Karrer continues to yell, desperately. "And I have stand up for the Rio Army and they overcome every enemy they defeat and from every scenario they come across because I know and about Alex." "NO! HE'S DEAD!" Karrer was getting angry and eventually collapse on the ground like a baby. "Yes he's dead, but I know he was like me. I was there when Marco killed him, and I was unable to save him." before the supernatural Blue Jay could say anything, the desperate macaw yelled. "ENOUGH!" Karrer screamed on top of his lungs. Jaime started to annoyed with his behavior. "ONCE! I'LL FINISH! YOU OFF AND I WILL HAVE YOUR UNIQUE POWERS TO OVERCOME THE RIO ARMY! YOU SMALL ANNOYING BRAT! THAT'S WHY I WILL FINISH THEM OFF MY SELF!"

"You know what, You are the devil and you'll die in the pits of hell! YOU HEAR ME!" Jaime shouted as he charged at Karrer, unfortunately, Karrer grabbed him by the throat.

"I'm afraid that is a terrible mistake, Kid." He forcefully dragged him onto the rock and then continues to smash him on the face multiple times. Latter, he assumed Jaime was dead. He decided to put his wing on his chest when he does that, the flare was absorbing around his body and then it went into his flesh. But he was glowing light orange colored. It became so bright. So bright that the pain grew more and more painful.

"NO! WHAT?! TOO MUCH POWER! NOOO! THE PAIN! AHH!" Karrer regretted doing that and quickly puts his wing on Jaime's chest and somehow got recovered from it.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Jaime said as he punched him hard and he carried him by the neck and fly up above the air. "How?! that's impossible!?" Karrer said in confusion and shocked.

"It's not me. it's from my veins." Jaime said as he was ready to make a final blow on Karrer. Suddenly, A dimension opens up by a supernatural entity. In the portal was Marco, but a different one. Marco had a Dark Cannon and had triggered it and fired upon Jaime's chest, causing Jaime to fall on the ground, as well as Karrer, who was confused about this.

"Marco?" He whispered, but before saying anything to him. Marco went back to the portal, and then the portal closed off. Karrer just leaves Jaime alone because he wasn't powerful enough to take his powers away from him and deciding to leave. Meanwhile, Jaime was losing blood from Marco's Dark Cannon. Therefore, Aerie and Jessie's started to echo through his head. But eventually, was his flashback from one year ago.

"Jaime!" Aerie screamed.

"AH!" Jaime scream loudly, which terrifies him a lot. "I'm so sorry. I'm just thinking about the fight with the guy." Jaime said as he rubbed his hair, however, he puts his head down from guilt, which from doing that. Aerie patted his shoulder. "It's okay, We'll always there to help you." Aerie said softly as got scared from Jessie who was in front of her. "GUYS!" Jessie yelled as Jaime and Aerie got attention from his yell.

"AHhh!" Aerie screeched as she jump quickly. "Jess! don't do that again!" She said when she smacked Jessie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, But we have a situation with are boss in HQ!" Jessie answered. Therefore, Jaime had snapped and quickly ran through his room to change his commander clothes. "Well tell the boss that, we're coming to HQ! Jess!" Jaime said as he grabbed his walkie talkie.

_**To Be Continued**_**...**


	5. Ch5 A different Marco?

_**Chapter 5 A different Marco? **_

_**Warning/!\: Some spoilers from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Story mode from Subspace Emissary.**_

_**(The Bad Blood Timeline...) **_

_After Marco got blowed away out from space and even out from the universe, eventually, went towards to a dimensional portal from another evil awaits. But he awakened up from a unconscious sleep, and __from the surroundings was just full of darkness. But then, a voice started speaking softly from a evil supernatural entity. "Hello, Marco." The supernatural spirit said when Marco was in pain from the fight. "How do you know my name and who are you?" said Marco grunting irritably as the supernatural entity started to have wings and violently swooped Marco from the unknown surface floor._

_ "Don't underestimated me, you pathetic bird." The spirit said as he positioning himself to charge a energy and finally had fired five Golden chains from him, but Marco was very angry and he violently grabbed one of the chained blade and stabbed him in the throat and grabbed the other chain and shoved it through his head hardly._

_"__NOO!" The spirit screamed as his body was glowing bright when he exploded, the spirit disappeared in front of Marco. "I'll not be perish by a Supernatural figure." he yelled. Then suddenly__, the Supernatural entity was impressed. "Well, Marco I am very impressed with your powerful energy. Because, I never experienced anything foe that I encountered for years even I got Destroyed by Ogilvie Maurice The Hedgehog." "What? you mean Sonic the Hedgehog...Huh." He butted. "He was missing for years from World of Trophies by the Subspace Emissary." Macro remarked, "Well, I was the one, who got defeated by Sonic the hedgehog, and after my fate, he saved his fellowed allied fighters and trying to face off Galeem, but unfortunately for them, most of them had perished __by him however, Galeem didn't destroyed the force yet..." _

_"What's that gotta do with your explanation? What are you!?" he screamed, still wondering who's the figure in front of him._

_"My name is Tabuu and a leader of the Subspace Emissary also supernatural entity, however, I want to have revenge on them. But I need to make a conquest for your journey, but if you do. I will give you a ultimate power ever more you can imagine." he announced, Marco got interested by his deal and he smiled._

_"So, what do I need to do to accomplish this deal?" said Macro as got more interested about Tabuu's Goal. "You must find a powerful rivals you can overcome the Rio Army and the Brawl Brothers, understood?" Tabuu said as Marco nodded his response. appearing portal teleportation from Tabuu's. But Tabuu spawned a Dark cannon, and finally took it, and towards the portal..._

* * *

**_When Marco telepathy went into a dimension that was very 'unique' from his universe._**

**_However, he witnessed the fight upon his different universe of him, a different Marco, but he was fighing a supernatural Blue Jay even which, the fight was taking place from a underground lab, and was collapsing into a mysterious black hole in it. _**

**_He was still engrossed and surprised with the fight between 'him' and the Blue Jay as they fought violently towards each other like a bloody dog fight. Eventually, a terrific result when 'Marco' tried to uppercut the young Blue Jay, _****_unfortunately he got stabbed by his fire wing directly through his chest, resulting his death._**

_**To be Continued...**_


	6. Ch6 The Unpleasantly Meetup

_**Again, this is different from Alex The Owl's Super Rio series or Nightfly's Super Rio series. They are different universes and it has no relations to them.**_

_**/!\ WARNING; Some spiritually regional speaking. **_

_**Chapter 6 Unpleasantly Meetup.**_

_**One Year ago after Alex's Death, Karrer Killed Jameson, Kelly, Jewel 'Again' and 'Sienna.' Blu defeated Karrer and The 'Death' of 'Blu', Jaime the Blue Jay Killed Marco from this Timeline and destroyed the Super Collide but not really...**_

* * *

Jaime, Aerie and Jessie headed to HQ which was the Phoenix Army, an military organization that protects Supernatural mutants or species, also even trained them from global enemies or social relationships from their conflicts; But Jaime and his two friends went to an underground tunnel, which it leads to the base, afterwards, three of them had started to stand on the yellow line in the ground, obviously as a straight line. Lately, it been five minutes since they got there. "My gosh!" Aerie said impatiently waiting for her boss.

"I swear, I very hate when he does that." Aerie said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. To be honest, I actually hate when he does this to us." Jaime admitted, but for some reason, Jessie had some patience, unlike his two friends.

"Jess! How come your not bored from waiting?!" Aerie said affirmatively, therefore, Jessie had annoyed from Aerie's impatience behaviour. Then he angrily went towards in front of Aerie, but as a result, both of them got through a fight, leaving Jaime from awkwardness.

_They're really something else. _Jaime thought as he rolled his eyes. Latterly, A older general Osprey, who ran to Aerie and Jessie to break off the fight between the two.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" The Male Osprey yelled. However, They didn't listen to him, but decided to call security on both of them got tased, eventually, they collapsed onto the ground. Additionally, security took them to the infirmary. Jaime just watched as they were carried out and never to seen again. The General Osprey, who had a temper, who was making very heavy breaths, but later was interrupted by Jaime.

"Umm, Bill. Sir?" Jaime asked.

"I'm sorry I have a temper from your friends But, ANYWAY!, I need to show you the situation, Commander." Bill said as he smiled softly, putting his feathered wing around Jaime's shoulder, while both walk to a big conference room. Once they got in the entrance. Jaime knew the seven members of the Phoenix Army, which were different species, one of them was a Male Woodpecker named Rjay Mientras, Pelican named Dennis, Both Twined Male and Female Mountain Bluebirds named Axel Rosa and Cathy, Young Hummingbird named Braxton Rinsed, a Female Dove named, Shane Lushly and a Male Kingfisher or otherwise, a Kookaburra bird named, Paulo Reamarte; They were siting separate chairs from the big table.

"Hey, Guys." Jaime said smiling softly as he meets his recruits once again from one year ago from Marco's evil organization.

"You maybe familiar with your new recruits. So Anyway, We got a situation in Brooklyn bridge from the tower has four mysteries bombs in them, however, we need to investigate the bridge. But it would take days from a plane, we're going there until a month, understand."

"Also!" Paulo said raising his wing up. Bill just sighted and asked. "What's the question, Paulo?" "Well...I just barely moved here and can I go next month." Paulo said when Bill just slapped his face in annoyance.

"I freakin' told you already. We're going there in this incoming month, understand!" said Bill affirmatively.

"Hey! Bill, I thought this is a "situation" and you should've at least say it's a meeting." Dennis announced.

"What do you mean!? This is a situation!" Bill disapproval glare on Dennis.

"Apparently, It's NOT!" Cathy yelled as her and her twin brother, Axel, hopped onto the large table.

"WE GOT HERE FOR NOTHING!" Axel shouted as he jumped up and down. Also Axel's twin sister joined him as well. "WHY! BOSS FREAKIN! WHY!" Paulo whined as he fell on the ground and banging his wings onto the floor.

"Pussy-cat Baby." Axel yelled as Paulo quickly got up and glared at Axel. "WHAT DID YOU SAID YOU LITTLE BLUE CRAP!" Paulo shouted loudly as he violently jumped over Axel.

"NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE!" Axel yelled with a loud voice crack while he got beaten by Paulo, however, his sister didn't pay any attention to him, because she was still bouncing around the table, thereby, Bill got pissed off by this conversation.

"ALL OF YOU! STOPPED IT THIS INSTANT! This is getting ridicules! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! OKAY! EVERYONE! DISMISS!" Bill yelled furiously at the recruits, but they had stopped fighting. However, Rjay was actually overwhelmed by his boss.

"Wow, what a wise leadership you give us." Rjay said sarcastically as his boss suddenly tackled him onto the floor and then beating the crap out of him, but Axel, Cathy, Paulo and Dennis watched their boss as he beaten up a male Woodpecker. But unfortunately, they were back from argument again, which Jaime was still wondering why or what just happened to his allies and his boss, but not only him and even his two partners, Shane and Braxton stood there, watching the unpleasant meeting, which was supposed to be a "great situation." However, Aerie and Jessie were back. But shockingly for them, witnessing their team was in a big fight.

"Umm..Jaime you want me to call security again?" Aerie questioned. "Yeah, I tell them I decided to cancel the meeting for today." Jaime replies. Then, Aerie pushed the emergency button from the wall, but quickly, the SWAT security started to take Cathy, Axel, Bill, Paulo and Dennis, but except for Rjay, who was eventually taken to the infirmary. _Wow, at least Rjay was right about Bill's leadership. _Shane thought as she leaves the underground base, but the team had decided leave the base, knowing what's their own first mission in New York City. Latterly, Jaime, Jessie and Aerie were walking to the apartment's of Jessie and Aerie, which they were wearing casual clothes besides Jaime, who was still wearing the commander clothes on; They finally arrived to their final destination. (That may sound familiar.)

"Well, this is it...I guess." Jaime said with a happily expression from his face.

"Okay, See ya, dude." "Bye! Jaime, see you tomorrow! Best friend!" Both of them said as they waved at Jaime, flying away from their distance. _What a good life, I'm living. _Jaime thought as he decided to go out the night/dance-club, but he had a lot of ideas to go to the bar and hopefully find a dance partner and even get to know the person. Still flying throughout the city, he was still deep in his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into a teenage Scarlet Macaw, causing both to fell down.

"Oww! Damnit! My beak!" Jaime said as he began rubbing his beck, but as the teenager helped the young adult Blue Jay, but he noticed her appearances. Scarlet Macaw, a head feathered braid on her right shoulder, human like hair and a white lily on her head and with purple eyes.

"Your alright?" She asked with a European accent, but Jaime had realized her voice was French.

"You have a French accent, am I correct?" He questioned. "Yes, That's correct." She answered.

"Why is that your concerned." She asked softly but she spoken rather than seriousness voice. "Because, my Father is Russian and my Mother was Hispanic."

"Well, then seem that's fair, you mean _Soviet Union_." she teasingly remarked while she hold out her laughter but, Jaime just laughed nervously a bit.

"I'm kidding! just don't can it hardly." she said as she pushed his shoulder playfully. "But I'm very sorry from bumping into you, but I would like to introduce myself."

"No, no. There' no need to apologize, but sure. I didn't catch your name." he asked, "My name is Alondra and yours?" Alondra questioned curiously, "Jaime, Jamie K. Oits." said Jaime as he shakes her wing. "No need, Alondra. It wasn't your fault." Jaime said as he forgives her, however, she forgives him for what he done. They went to the entrance and all they saw was a lot of birds were just partying hardcore. But Jaime encountered by two birds, which was familiar to him.

"Hi, Nico and Pedro!" Alondra greeted. "What's Up! Girl!" Pedro said.

"I'm glad your here! and you invite a friend of ours!" Nico said as he fledged his cap and then catches it, additionally, he backed away from few inches from Alondra and his friend Pedro.

"So, my friend, are you gonna take this young lady to dance." Nico said when he puts his wing around his shoulder and smiled.

"Well..That's why i'm here and just to dance with someone." He embarrassedly admitted. "Don't worry my friend, we got your back." Nico said quietly, patting his back, Jaime just nodded softly before Nico moving along with Pedro.

"Mhm! This party is gonna take this from the next level!" Pedro yelled, therefore, the crowded birds cheered loudly at the two members of the club, but Jaime and Alondra went to a table and as they sat down. They both started talking about their own lifestyle, Alondra even revealed to Jaime that she was interested in women, which that means she's lesbian.

"So, let me get this straight, You were a former christian right?" "Yes, that's correct." she nodded affirmatively. "And your family was religious and your lesbian but why?" he asked, and he was curious about why she was lesbian and even how did it all started.

"Well, Jaime, it's a long story, but, I can tell you." she asked, "Okay." he replied, letting her continue her to explain.

"It all started from my hometown, Paris and also my family of course, follows the bible, but they worshipped it a lot. However, they always say the same thing is _Marriage is only_ between a man and a woman," which that sentence gets in my nerves. However, I actually never followed the bible at all. But on one day, I saw two of my species. But I noticed both of them were females and they were kissing each other. Still surprised. I decided to tell my parents about, but unfortunately for them, they both believe it is a sin, however to this day now I really know what's true love is, no matter the same gender or not." Alondra said as she glares at Jaime, who was caught attention on Nico and Pedro, hiding behind the back of the her set.

"JAIME!" Alondra yelled, therefore, Jaime now has attention to Alondra, who had a upsetting look, which terrifies him.

"I'm sorry! I was wondering that you and I want to dance?" He nervously smiled, however, Alondra realized that he was straight. But Alondra turns away and weeps. Not sobbing, nor crying, but in tears, but only weeping with tears but she remembered her broken past, thereby, causing Jaime went to feeling from embarrassment to serious. "Alondra? your alright?"

"No! I..I'm Fine!" Alondra stammered as she covers her eyes while running towards the restroom. Jaime started to follow her, suddenly blocked by Nico and Pedro. "Umm...that didn't go so well." "Yup! That wasn't supposed to be that way." "Yeah, either she's says yes or no." Nico said, both assumed when he said _dancing with her_.

"NO! THAT WASN'T THE REASON, GUYS!" Jaime screamed as he forcefully moved Nico and Pedro way and went towards the restroom, seeing her crying in tears, he went towards to her direction and started comforting her.

"it's okay, I understand. I know your going through you're past life," he said in a calming voice, "It's okay, we can talk this out." he said, although with a generous claim voice.

"Okay." Alondra remarks, they went back to their previous set, sorting out the problems.

"Hey, Jaime, i'm sorry for going that, it's just I sometimes think and feel about my past, therefore, I just act bizarre crazy, you see. After I found my powers, and I left my town." "And what happened?" he questioned, "Ever since that day happened, I never thought about my parent again." "Wow, that's tough for you and I know."

"Jaime," she asked. "What is it?" "How do you feel about your past and somehow manage to getting through it?" she questioned, "Well, it's a long story, but I can tell you."

"Okay, I once born in the United states, however, for unknown reason for my parents, they moved to Rio de janeiro from the Amazon jungle and yes. I had social conflicts, I have been bullied by other Spix macaws by based on their own species and race, but I when I meet someone who used to be my one and only." Aww! from a young age." she interjected excitingly. "Guess who someone was?" "A Guy," she replies. "Yeah and - Wait - WHAT! - NOO!" He barked. "You're sure?" she teased and smirked softly. "No, i'm not gay, i'm straight!" Jaime irritated loudly at her but, she just laughed softly.

"Ok! Ok! i'm just kidding!" she said as her voice was shrieked a little. However, Jaime saw Nico and Pedro, who were eavesdropping on the conversation once again, by hiding behind the other set from him, and just simply ignore them.

"Anyway, it was the daughter of the Blue Tribe, but that was years ago and we went through our separate ways." he looked down in numb and despair about his past, as a result, having slight tears in his eyes. "And happened to you and her?" she questioned curiously, but more of a serious way.

"I don't want to talk about it." he remarked, having tears in his eyes and then wiped them off. Alondra was now feeling from having a fun time into sorrowfulness time and even, Nico and Pedro were getting serious about the situation, however, they decided to keep it to themselves.

"Hey, Jaime, you're alright? you can tell me." she asked, "I said. I don't want to talk about it." He replies

"But..." "I SAID, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! OKAY HER NAME IS JEWEL GUNDERSON! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU! SHE WAS KILLED IN ONE YEAR AGO! UNDERSTAND THAT!" he got up on the table and yelled at her furiously, therefore, he made a big scene around the birds and then started to gasped loudly. Soon enough, he went down onto the ground afterward everyone had stopped looking at him and everything went back to normal with the party birds. However, Jaime decided to leave the night club which he did left the buildings, flying away to his hollow. But, Alondra had also left the club, feeling bad for the young adult himself. However, she knew that Jewel Gunderson was her dead mother-in-law. Soon enough, she fly to her hollow and decided to tell her wife, Bia, about the situation between him and her mother. Meanwhile, Jaime still flying, by still regretting what he done.

but an unknown female Raven followed him secretly from the night club and eventually, will be revealing by the name, _Twyla_...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Ch7 New Encounter of Rivalry

_**A/N's Sorry guys. I have been very busy over the past few days, however, here's the chapter and enjoy!**_

**_Chapter 7 New Encounter of Rivalry_**

Jaime was slowly flying along with the quiet streets throughout Rio de Janeiro, continuing his way to his hollow and trying to get over the conversation from a teen female Scarlet Macaw who is France European and finding out she's lesbian, but for some reason.

He didn't know why he was so desperately annoyed and very upset to himself, because of having a bad enrage temper with her also even regretting what he had done with his own possibly his own new friend. _Damn... I'm so desperate and why do I make it as a big deal_, Jaime wondered, yet, he thought about it as, why. But honestly why did he felt that way, maybe because he had anger issues with his past.

Or even its something to do with his own dead girlfriend, who really that type of female who willingly cared about his feelings and supportive towards him, but despite that of his girlfriend' feelings and personality and especially only one who could be trusted.

However, he had nothing better but just to let his tears flow down into his cheeks. The tears represent his past, but the past was joyful and valuable but when he wiped the tears off. The past was only temporary and wouldn't last very long. But, he'll always remember them as his own values of memories. In addition, making him feel disbelief and tormented in the inside deeply throughout his heart. Suddenly a unknown reason, he lightly heard rapid gun shots, coming from behind his direction, but quickly, he begin flying around and dodging the bullets behind his direction.

Then he slightly caught attention at the figure, assuming that was a human that is, also is armed with a firearm and the young adult Blue Jay couldn't tell his appearance by due to the fact that it was night and the area is taking place in the dimly street and barely even the place was no sight of light from the city. This was the twilight zone, but frankly from despite the darkest hours of the city.

Jaime nearly missed the bullets by flying over them as he shields himself with inflated flames around his body and he was immune from the gun shoots, therewith his flames were reflective with light, but first thought that he was right. It is a human with a fire arm and his appearance was a teenager, who has hazel eyes with a sleeveless jacket, black leather pants as well as the black leather boots. Unfortunately, Jaime was too engrossed by the human' appearance, ultimately got shot through his right wing.

**"**Ahh!" he cried in pain when he got a injured wing. In that moment, he flew into the street, making a hard impact on thoroughfare between the sidewalks; he quickly tried to back away from the human, he swiftly grabbed his taser gun from the belt like gadget, the human quickly approaches the young adult Blue Jay.

Jaime puts the taser gun at the teen, unfortunately, the human kicks the taser away. Finally, both of them were face to face and they looked very intimidating when they glared at each of their eyes and verified that they were disapproval and including Jaime, who was suddenly got ambushed by the young human. He knew that he was going to be assassinated. Not much mercy for the bird, the teenager puts a gunpoint directly to the bird' forehead, without hesitation, the teen cocks the pistol, Jaime was in danger, but in the same time however, he was acceptance from death and still thinking that would be the end of his life. Luckily, the human was empty with bullets.

"Ah Crap!" he bowled, therefore Jaime now has a chance to overpower the human. The unexpected happens when the Blue Jay use his talons to kick the human' chest, unfortunately. The Human quickly grabs one of his talons and then the Human tried to drag him onto the street, Jaime kicks him in the groin.

"Oww!" the teenager groaned in pain as he felt pain. Suddenly Jaime started to punch him in the face few times when he got pushed away by the human teenager, stepping away from the distance towards from face to face once again.

"What do you want for me, kid?!" Jaime yelled. The human didn't answer, "We can talk through this if we can make peace to each other, kid. One way or another!"

"Well then, what happens if I don't?" he questioned but Jaime just ignored his answer.

"What's your name, kid!" he asked, obviously not knowing about the teenager's name.

"My name is David. Because, I know where you hide my friends in another dimension from a mysterious machine!" David yelled, therefore, he wondered about David's question, however, he wasn't focus on it because he wanted to fight him, still enraged towards each other. Both of them were running towards each other to face a 1v1 all-out-brawl battle.

Suddenly they were interfered by a female Raven by her supernatural teleportation projector shield, sending Jaime and David few feet away from the area of the opposite direction between them. Although Jaime ran back to the original position and he was caught attention from the female, even David was caught attention to her as well, but, he didn't know if him and the Blue Jay were the only ones there, but despite of wether he was alone or not. He decided he should leave, because he didn't want to have other conflict fight against other bird, walking away into the internal darkness. Only leaving Jaime and the unknown female Raven alone. Afterwards, Jaime begins to look at the female. Her appearances is a Black Raven with a grey hoodie jacket, a white chest, along her eyes are yellow colored, and wings are black and purple mixed as well as having a white thinner line going around her back.

"Who are you?" he asked, "I been following you from the club." she answered. "Wait do I know you?"

"No, but, I may need to tell you that your world is in danger." the Raven said as she got closer to him. However, he was little confused about something to do about his world and possibly a new threat.

**"**What do you mean my world is in danger. Look girl, I don't know what your talkin' about?" Jaime said, confusingly.

"Perhaps I will show you, Jaime." the Raven said as she opens her big hoodie, showing her true identity. Now he understand what she truly was. "You remember?" she asked, a moment of silence when he realizes that she was in another different timeline, a different universe from his, now having knowledge whats doing on.

"Wait, I know who you are. You're Twyla." Jaime asked incredulously, but rather in a curious way. "Yes," she nodded with responds.

"I'm afraid my world is too late to save. But look, your world is our last chance to our survival, and I can proof you." Twyla said as she begins to show a newspaper from the different future, then he scans the paper, which that surprisingly shocked him with beyond words. _Oh my god_, he thought to himself**, **and he started to look at the newspaper and read:

**" - _April 05, 201X_**

**_"In the state of Rio de Janeiro over 5,438 found million dead by anthropomorphic groups of Hyacinths Macaws Army had managed to overcome the Rio Army in the Amazon, Guardian of Rio in the capital state of Brazil, including the L.E.A.F squad in the U.S.A country. Brawl Fighters in World of Trophies Islands. _****_However, they've killed over millions around the world. But please take this heed seriously and follow each individual_ _introductions._" **

Jaime' thoughts: _Wow, this is serious! _

he thoughtfully said as he continued scanning the words in the newspaper, causing him to feel very determinedly mesmerized about the situation.

**" - _April 06, 201X _**

_"_**_A mysterious black hole strikes in Rio De Janeiro and devastated worldwide! A worldwide population had been terminated by the mysterious black hole and this is the end of the world. But the United States and United Kingdom has been control by three supernatural birds known as a Eagle, Hyacinth Macaw and a White Macaw, however, there is still hope to save our world and I'll never have been doubting that it will be the end for the flawless heroes, Blu, Alex, Nightfly, Jameson, Skyler, Mario. M, Kirby, Link, Donkey Kong, Samus Alan, Fox Mccloud, Pikachu, Green Shadow_, _Solar Flare, Chompzilla, Grass Knuckles, Nightcap and Wall-Night. But In this one point, if anyone is reading this. I'll bless_****_ you all into a extinction world, but until then, In God we trust onto vein and blood." _**

_—_

After reading the real life newspaper from another different dimension, he had many questions about the Newspaper. "Who the hell? is the L. E. A. F squad?! And Smash brothers. They do not exist in that timeline!? WHAT! Blu and Alex died one year ago? This doesn't make any sense!" he screamed loudly, trying to ask her many questions in the same time.

"Okay, Okay!? Please. But what ever you do. Do not talk about it to anyone else about it." "Why, what's gonna happen if I do?" he asked, obviously not knowing about the consequences of space and time.

"Jaime, please listen to me. I'm serious. This newspaper contains the future from the month after March, and this can destroy the space time continuum."

"Okay. I get it, but, what's your point from doing it?" he suggested, "My point is, you have to found out the Rio Army and the other subgroup's secret plans and other things that involves them, understand?" Twyla questioned, Jaime nodded softly with responds.

"Okay I guess, I'll be going now." "Okay, and before you go. I just wanted to say that you have save my life earlier. But I appreciate it, Twyla." he said, thanking her for saving his own life. "No need to thank me. Pretty sure I know when it comes to saving others." she answered. "Well, I admit. I really think your cute." Twyla admitted. Jaime just blushed softly.

"Well, since we met each other. Can we see each other again, maybe little sometime in the future, we can know each other little bit"

"Sure, Jaime, I think it's a great idea. Anyway, I have to go to my hollow, so catch you later, Jaime." Afterwards, Twyla uses her teleportation into the unknown place. However, he eventually decided to fly throughout the Darkest nights of Rio de Janeiro and then, his hollow.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8 Sudden Attack!

_Chapter 8 Sudden Attack! _

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I was kinda busy with my life, anyway, I may not continue this story or planning other stuff for now due to college. However! Yes, I'll still continue this story and other stories i'm currently going for now. For further details about it just let me know. And...*sigh* last month, it's been few years since few conflicts is going on in the Rio community/archive, which i'm sick of it...However please STOP! THE! ARGUMENT! And I know, Alex is going through some tough things right now, so give him some peace and patience right now... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

**_9:23 P:M - Rio de Janeiro_**

**_*The Cities of the darkest hours*_**

* * *

After David had failed to convince the Blue Jay. Aka: Jaime. Who also failed to find himself any other information about anything from this different timeline, but, he decided to go through the jungle of Tijuana forest, hoping he would still have information about the different timeline he' in. But, he had deeper thoughts throughout his mind and thinking about how he got here since then, David thinks about what happened before he got here in the first place...

* * *

_**David's Flashback**_

* * *

_David appears to be sitting down on the couch, chilling along his friends, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia and Violet. But only Isaiah, Mia, Ethan were playing their Wii controllers, forcing on the television playing a game called Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "Wow, well they seem to be enjoying their game a lot, Dave." Violet said as she was watching them playing the Wii console. "Yup, it does seem like it" David replies with rather a unintended way to her responds, thus she was very unacceptable to his behaviour. "Oh come on, David, you don't have to be serious all the time, i'm sure you have at least some fun?" Violet remarks a serious glare from him, causing him to led out a deeper sigh._

_"I'm sorry, but it's hard to find enjoyment in things even such as this." "well, how come you can play with them but you can go play the video game with them." Therefore, she approaches to Isaiah, then she puts her hand on his shoulder. Isaiah pauses the game and looks at her curiously._

_"Hey Isaiah, come with me on an errand." she asked, "Umm, okay, what do you need?" Isaiah suggested, "Follow me." he listened, eventually, following her out of their house. "You'll see." Violet answered, he was still not knowing what's going on. Only leaving David, Ethan and Mia were awkwardly staring at each other. Seconds later, Ethan decided to broke the awkward silence towards them._

_"So, Dave. Do you wannabe in Isaiah's place for now." Ethan asked, David nodded with response. "Um, sure. I guess, but whose winning?" "Mia has two live stocks with high damage, and i'm at medium damage with only one live left, Isaiah has one life with higher damage rate." "Seriously." he said with annoyance. 'Jeez, no wonder why Isaiah sucks at video games especially this one' David thought as his friend gave him the Wii controller in front of him. Suddenly out of no where, a mysterious device somehow sucks three of them into it, then the machine manages to destroy the state of Brazil._

* * *

_**Flashback ended**_

* * *

So, that Blue Jay has anything to do with my friends...Darn, I have to find out answers. Wait.. I can ask anyone from here, what am I thinking? I can get ammo! He thought as he continued his way into the jungle and still thinking about even saw a little view of Corcovado mountains. Still walking thorough the jungle. He heard noises from the bushes in his surroundings. However, the figure appears to be a young Blue macaw, who rises his wings up from surrender, obviously was really scared from him due to fact that David was armed with a gun. But, this actually surprised him, in that moment, he realized the bird had secretly stalked him all the way through the jungle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out, David." the Blue Macaw said, frantically.

"Please don't hurt me." the Blue Macaw begged. "No means to hurt you, but, how did you know my name?" he questioned, wondering why the bird knows his name.

"Because I was making deals with dangerous crime groups, but, they were casing me for money from drugs, but last week. They wanted for drugs, but since, I didn't have enough money to pay them, Because they were after me and trying to kill me, that night. I heard gun shoots and a lot of yelling in the city. Then, I decided to investigate further when I saw you and someone else was fighting after that. I started following you all the way here." he explained, before David was about to answer, then he was caught attention from the sky, particularly the sky was dark purple colored and from it, the small particles were falling into the ground, then the fragments begin to slowly manufactured create figures. But slowly, but as it did, they realized were suddenly being ambushed by a dark purple colored figure-like zombies were slightly coming towards them...

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but the mysterious Blue Macaw belongs to ****LukhasMD, so sorry I didn't mention your OC's name. Anyway, Jaime the Blue Jay is Out! **


	9. Chapter (9-02) Announcement

_Hey guys it's me, but i'm not doing another chapter of WOL, unfortunately i'm extremely busy with college because it is very important to get my education than this single website. Therefore, my stories are on Hiatus for now. Yes, I may had said this in the last chapter. I'm always available to respond your PMs or questions. Further than that, my main purpose right now is roleplaying or planning other stories with other good authors from the Rio community that actually truly respects me as a writer, an author._

**_Anyway! Jaime the Blue Jay is is out!_**


End file.
